Dragons and Men
by Sahqovulon
Summary: Running away had never been more dangerous, after getting mauled by a bear, 14 year old Hiccup is saved by an unlikely hero rated T to be safe
1. The Beginning

Dragons and Men

::Dragon speech:: :Dragon thought:

"Human speech" 'Human thought'

* _Noise_ * {Telepathy} -Sub point-

Before and during HTTYD

"Your what?" Stoick asked

"I'm leaving, running away, never to be seen again." 14 year old Hiccup's plan to run away quietly quickly went sour, as soon as he opened the door, a bulging pack strapped to his back, filled with meager supplies, his father had stopped him.

"alright" the man said apparently uncaring.

"what part of _never to be seen again_ , don't you understand." Hiccup asked hurt by his father's lack of concern.

"you know I ran away when I was a kid to, was back by sunset" his father reminisced. Hiccup turned back to the door angered at the lack of confidence.

"see you tonight" the gruff man laughed, not even moving from his chair by the fire

* _SLAM_ *

 **Later in the Forest**

'I'll show him, no I won't just last a day, I'll last for as long as I want' Hiccup was deep in thought wandering through the forest, so deep in fact he didn't notice he was lost until the storm started, and it hit hard, he was drenched in seconds, so he deciding to pick up the pace, he thought he remembered a cave nearby, which was weird having never been to this part of the forest. He quickly arrived at the base of a mountain, and low and behold, a little ways up the hill was a cave, it looked decently dry, he scrambled his way up the hill as fast as he could, he slipped a few times but made it to the cave eventually. He sighed laying on his front, he pulled his pack off his back and took out a piece of bread and spread a blanket over the cold, slightly damp stone, laying back down he started to eat, slowly drifting to sleep to the sound of the thunder, and the pouring rain.

He woke to a roar, it wasn't a dragon roar, living for 14 years with them would get you familiar with that type of sound, no it was something else, he quickly snapped his head to look at the cave entrance, and there, blocking out the rain, and lightning flashes was a giant grizzly bear, Hiccup got up and grabbed his knife, thanking himself for getting it out earlier, the bear roared again and charged, the boy tried to get out of the way, but was to late, the bear slashed across his chest, from shoulder to waist, he screamed, he collapsed, ,vision blurry , he heard another scream, presumably his echo, but before he blacked out, he could of swore that he saw a purple glow coming from behind the bear

'Silly brain' was his last thought before darkness consumed him.

 **Earlier , in the sky**

High above the forest, flew a dragon, a Void Singer, or more commonly known as a Nightfury, looking for a meal, he landed in a small clearing, only a few meters across, and started to sniff out his dinner, a lot of scents were in the air, a few deer, a bear, bear sounded good but also the approaching storm, and human…..

:why is a human this deep in the forest: the Nightfury asked himself, curiosity overcoming hunger he decided to find the human instead of his lunch, finding him shortly after, it was just a hatchling, and a skinny one at that, he soon got nervous, for where there's a child there's surely the sire, he took a deeper sniff, to try to pinpoint the hatchlings father, but was surprised by the lack of any parental scents, no mother and very, very faint father, like only barely seeing him than more then passing by, not at all like a sire should, the storm was getting ever closer but it was ignored by both parties seemingly forgotten, the drake followed the child for a little while longer, trying to pry into his mind to see what had caused this venture into the woods was proving to be very difficult, due to some surprisingly strong mental blocks, which in and of itself was surprising, -because he never heard of a viking being able to access their mind- but while strong enough to hold him back, if he had the time he could get through, which he certainly didn't because the forgotten storm suddenly hit, and hit hard both dragon and boy were soaked in seconds, while the dragon didn't mind the rain he saw the hatchling shivering, and decided to try to send a memory of a nearby cave and was delighted to see the obvious change in direction, he flew back up into the sky after escorting the child to the cave, going back to tending to his rumbling stomach, and craving for bear.

Shortly after he found the bear's scent again, although faint he could still track it, though it was quite annoying the twisting and turning of the scent trail, and it eventually lead him back to the cave, he just barely started to question it when he heard the small hatchling scream, and heard a roar, a very bear like roar, coming from the mouth of the cave, without a second thought he dived towards the cave building up a shot of plasma, as soon as the bear was in sight he let loose, the charging blast making his iconic scream, but he fired a bit to late to stop the bear from getting a hit in, worried that his blast might of hurt the boy he continued his dive landing harshly on the bear, if it wasn't dead before it was now, obviously by the odd angle it's neck was at, but he paid no attention to the mess below him, eyes only for the child. Three claw marks from shoulder to hip, decorated his body, bleeding badly, and if not treated, would wind up being fatal. He knew that no one would reach him in time, so he walked up and tore off the shirt he was wearing to get a better look, at second glance it wasn't _so_ bad, -it could've been worse- but it would have to be treated for him to survive the ordeal, with barely any hesitation he started to lick the child's wounds, his saliva having healing properties, and didn't stop until the taste of blood was diluted, and the flow had stopped, he then gathered the hatchling into his paws and took of into the evening sky, heading to his own cave, in a another mountain.

 **Back at the village**

Stoick was getting worried, he expected his son to be back, fairly soon, it was now an hour past sunset and he had seen no sign of Hiccup, he asked around to see if anyone saw his son, none of the villagers had, he went to Gobber, to get help organize a search party.

"Gobber, I need your help to search for Hiccup, he left this morning and hasn't return yet," Stoick asked the blacksmith, with his usual Stoick demeanor cracking slightly with worry.

"he'll be fine, he's spent plenty a night in the forest before, he knows his way around there better than he does the village, and if he doesn't want to be found, he won't be, but if he's not back by noon tomorrow, we'll set up a search, okay?" the amputee replied not taking his eyes of the sword he was bending back into place. Stoick was surprised to hear about this side of his son, then he got angry, because that meant he was out way past his curfew, and he didn't even ask permission. Stoick then stopped off, back home, put a log into the fire and he fell into his chair, and waited, and waited, and waited, all through the night and into the next day, Hiccup still hadn't come home, he began to worry again.

 **In the Nightfury's cave**

Hiccup awoke with a groan, trying to remember what happen, looking at the stone roof above his head, and feeling the dying fire nearby, wait….. _stone roof?_ Then the memories came back, his running away, the storm, the cave, _the bear_ , he tried to move his hand to his chest, but couldn't, it wasn't fatigue, he was felling quite rested, but it was like something was restraining him, _everywhere_ , he couldn't move a single muscle, but he couldn't feel anything holding him down.

::It's about time you woke up::

He tried to look around for the voice but still couldn't move his head even the smallest amount, he started to get worried, who was this person? what happened to him? where was he? So many questions flooding through his head, he then heard a groan.

::I didn't know anything could have so many questions, can you stop, you're giving me a headache:: The voice stated, he then heard movement to his left, he then tried to move his head toward the noise, and found that he could, but nothing else could move. He took in the cave he was in, it was significantly bigger than the one he was in before, confirming he was moved, the fire in the middle of the room, the entrance where something was standing. Hiccup then realized he didn't asked those questions, he thought them.

::well you figured that out quicker then expected:: The voice commented. Hiccup kept looking at the mass in the doorway, as it slowly moved towards him, taking the shape of a…. _A Dragon_. He instantly started struggling again trying to move, but couldn't move anything, not even his head anymore, forced to watch the dragon, black as night, slowly crawl towards him. Once it was upon him it lowered it's head to his chest and, _stated to lick it_ , now he was confused, and disgusted.

::you took quite a hit there, I'm treating the wound, my saliva has healing properties, so stay calm, I'm not going to kill you:: reasonably saying this didn't calm him down, only confuse him more before passing out again. The dragon sighed but did not stop licking until the slash was covered in saliva again. It wasn't long before he woke up staying awake for a decent explanation on what happened and how he got here, but he was still really confused.

"So let me get this straight, you put a memory of a cave into my brain, which I then found without even knowing it was there, was attacked by a bear who lived in said cave was rescued by you, a dragon, brought here where your stopping me from moving with your mind, and you implanted the language of dragons, in my head, all because you pseudo possessed me?" Hiccup summarized

::Yah pretty much. Oh I can also {Do this, I have let you be able to access you own mind enabling you to speak telepathically}:: The Nightfury replied, not really surprised anymore, Hiccup just gave the dragon a look. He then realized something.

"cool, hey I never got your name, mine is Hiccup" expecting a laugh or something of the like he was surprised at the dragons cool reply.

::my name is Myrkur, I'm a Void Singer, or as the vikings call me, _The Nightfury_. Nice to finally be introduced:: after that they sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes only being interrupted by Hiccup's stomach growling

"you wouldn't have anything to eat, would you?" the boy asked meekly, as if embarrassed about being hungry, to which the nightfury replied in the affirmative and after asking his preference, went to fetch some. Once the dragon left Hiccup tried to move again, he could but not much, only enough to sit up against the wall, it took a lot more effort than it should of, his limbs were protesting, but not outright refusing. After a few minutes Myrkur came back into the room of rock carrying a few cod in his mouth

{Is this enough or do you want me to get more?}

"one is more than enough thanks" the dragon dropped the fish onto the ground and hesitating to shove them over to the hatchling.

::do you want me to burn them? I've seen from your memory that you've always burned your meat, I don't know why you would do such a thing, it just destroys the flavor, but to each his own, anyway do you want me to?::

"yah thanks, and we only burn it because our stomachs can't handle raw meat, it makes us sick" And so the days continued in this manner, Hiccup asking Myrkur a question, and then Myrkur asking Hiccup a question, tears were shed, laughs were shared, and no question remained unanswered, they each told the other _everything_ about their lives, but about a week later, the dragon started to become sad

"what's the matter, you okay" Hiccup asked worried for his new friend

::nothing, it's just, you are going to go home soon right?::

"Yah I guess, but why is that bothering you I would come see you as much as I could, as much as I want to stay here with you, Gobber would still need my help at the smithy, he's getting old and slow, but don't worry I'm through making or fixing weapons of any kind, that's really the only reason. Your more of a dad than my real father any way, so if given a choice I'd stay with you" the boy said with a smile

The dragon was awed by the child's declaration, a happy, toothless smile wormed it's way onto Myrkur face, weirdly distorted by its shape

::y-you know if you really wanted, I-I could adopt you, seeing as what you say is true, and I would be honored to be you father, b-but if you don't want to that's fine as well, who am I kidding you'd never want a dragon as a father-::

"yes, I would love it if you could be my father" Hiccup laughed, smiling all the while. The nightfury gazed at the boy in shock, then ran the short distance between them and started to nuzzle and lick him to no end.

" _haha-ha, stop, haha stop it_ " Hiccup laughed harder than he had ever laughed before, but they were both startled by Hiccup's stomach rumbling again.

::guess I should cook that for you shouldn't I:: The reptile said before blowing a small stream of plasma onto the fish almost burning it completely, and before his stomach could protest anymore and as soon as it cooled down he ate, two of the fish, the third one he gave back, and the dragon happily swallowed whole. He then left to go get more fish for himself. Talking all the way

::you know there{is a ritual I could do that would actually make you my hatchling, but only if you wanted, and it would take a few days to set up, and in that time you should probably go back to the village and gather your things}:: Myrkur explained, and after little to no thought Hiccup agreed to the conditions. The next day, the only mark from the attack were scars, thanks to the healing saliva of the dragon, so Myrkur allowed him to move again properly, and gave him a ride down the mountain, for his cave was past halfway up the snowy mound of rock, and all to soon they found themselves at the edge of the forest

::I will come for you in a week's time, if you want to see me, just go to this cove, and call:: The black dragon said, sending a mental image of a beautiful cove and the way to get there.

"how will I call you? Doesn't the telepathy have a maximum range?" Hiccup asked worried about being away from Myrkur.

::yes it does but it's very big, I could be at one side of the island and you the other and we could still talk, with a few miles to spare, so don't worry, and if anything happens in the village, just call me and I'll come and get you, okay?::, Myrkur explained, worrying about his soon to be hatchlings safety, after assuring the dragon he would be fine, he said his farewells and headed down the hill to the village.

 **With Stoick**

Stoick was sitting on his chair by a roaring fire, it had been a week since his since disappearance, and there was still no sign, not a single clue, and he was getting depressed, he heard a knocking at the door, he was about to tell whoever it was to go away when the door opened, and small steps were heard, he froze, only one person he knew made those soft of steps, he turned to see Hiccup, _his Hiccup,_ his son, slowly closing the door, Hiccup turned and froze, staring at his father

"long time no see, I guess, how have you been?" the runaway said so nonchalantly, as if he wasn't gone for longer than a week, and it was this very lack of care that set him of.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, I'VE SPENT THE BETTER PART OF A WEEK LOOKING FOR YOU, AND WHEN YOU DO SHOW UP, YOU ACT LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED, don't you get how worried I was for you, you could of broken something, or, a dragon could of found you." He said quite angrily, but taking another look at his son had his emotions doing a 180° turn around from angry to worried in an instant, for Hiccup hadn't the time to get a new shirt -the ripped one having been burnt- leaving his new scar out in the open, still a little red

" _what happened_? What did this to you?" Stoick murmured quietly just taking in how rugged his son actually looked.

"look all you need to know is that it's dead, and I'll be fine, now if you will excuse me I'm going to bed, because hiking all throughout the forest is quite tiring" he said in a monotone voice, and with that Hiccup continued up the familiar flight of stairs and went inside his room, Stoick then sat back down in his chair, just relieved to have his son back, quickly forgetting what he wanted to tell him.

 **In the morning**

By the time the sun rose Stoick was already up and about, leaving for the smithy to tell Gobber the news, knowing that word spread quite fast around the island, especially, from Gobber, and after a short retelling of what had happened the previous night he asked the amputee for the axe he had requested, thanking him the gruff man took the heavy weapon in stride, back to his house, and straight up the stairs, he opened the door without knocking, to see his son hanging from the _roof upside-down_ , apparently still asleep.

"Hiccup wake up!" the giant man yelled, causing the boy to fall of his perch in the rafters, after some groaning and moaning, they both went downstairs and sat by the fire in an awkward silence, although Hiccup looked like he was daydreaming, staring at nothing in particular, a while later they both started to talk at the same time

"It's _I_ time _don't_ you _want_ learn _to_ to _fight_ fight _dragons_ dragons"

"wait what" they said in sync again

"you go first son"

"no, no I-I think you should go first" The boy insisted with a rather more dull than usual voice, a little disturbed by the tone he did just that

"dragon training, you start into he morning." And this statement started an argument which turned out Hiccup being forced into a one sided deal of trying his best, before going back to his early morning chiefly duties

 **With Hiccup**

Grumbling Hiccup went back upstairs to start packing, which only took around fifteen minutes, after which he decided to go to the smithy, to see if his blacksmithing master had any work for him, all the while unknowingly being monitored mentally by Myrkur, seeing through his eyes and hearing through his ears, but not questioning anything, and not intervening, up until, Snotlout passed by, who as soon as he saw his younger cousin ran to catch up.

"Hey Useless, this is for keeping me from my sleep with your little runaway act!" He yelled and with the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Fishlegs and Astrid behind him, he delivered a solid punch right into Hiccups gut making him bend double in pain, gasping for breath, while the twins just watch with a maniac smile on the or faces, Fishlegs cowering in the back, and Astrid just looking bored. Hiccup was starting to question who were the real monsters.

"you can't even runaway right, you can't do anything, your just _so_ useless, no wonder your mom left you!"

At that he started beating on Hiccup again more brutal then ever before, and that's when Myrkur snapped, and took over. At once it seemed the air around the group dropped several degrees, sending a shiver through all the teens spines, stopping the beating from the feeling alone, everybody looked at Hiccup, now standing straight, looking them right in the eyes.

" _is this really how you treat your own blood_ " Hiccup said in a deeper than usual and eerily calm voice

" _and you thinks us dragons are the monsters, at least we take care of our own. How about I show you how much?_ " He continued in the same tone, and no sooner than he finished, he went on the attack, lightning fast strikes leaving all present awed at his speed and ruthlessness, but he didn't stop, not when he fell, not when he bled, not even when he was unconscious did he stop, even after he was drug off he still didn't stop trying to beat the living daylights out of him, or really, just the living part. He was only stopped by a swift knock to the head by a certain blacksmith that was restraining him, taking a fleeting look at the mangled boy he turned to Fishlegs

"go get a healer and be quick about it!" with that he turned to Astrid and asked her to tell Gothi to prepare her hut for two patients, not long after the chubby boy returned with a healer in tow, and they both left to Gothi's hut carrying a child, ordering the rest of the teens to follow them. After the boys were settled, Gobber turned to the rest of the group.

"does anybody want to tell me what happened?" He asked in a tone that said - _don't play games with me_ \- that put even Astrid on edge. And so they explained in detail what had happened, after repeating the story to Gothi she asked, well wrote for every body to leave, and for Gobber to fetch the chief. After that she walked past Snotlout and sat beside Hiccup, seemingly very focused. Still not used to the old woman's antics he did as told, and after repeating the tail a third time he and Stoick were at the healers hut.

"Gothi, what happened is my son alright, what about Snotlout, what is the matter"

"she says the Snotlout will be fine, it's Hiccup she's worried about" the blacksmith translated, one of the only people that could read Gothi's abstract scribbles, at this Stoick got worried, but didn't show it

"what is the matter, what's wrong with my son" Stoick asked his mask of indifference slipping

"somethings wrong with his head? Did he get hit?"

 _*SMACK*_

" _Oi,_ what was that, eh never mind, something in his head then" the old woman nodded grimly, and after more translations and more hitting, she finally got across what she was trying to say.

"So you think that some kind of dragon has possessed him?" Stoick asked with a confused face and was looking for clarification, she nodded again before writing more scribbles, which Gobber translated to

" _look out for anything suspicious"_

After that they took Hiccup to the house in which they resided and laid the boy on his bed

 _ **With Hiccup**_

{Myrkur, what happened?} The now conscious boy asked the dragon linked to his mind, with a worried tone, not remembering anything that happened after the insults

{I'm so sorry, Hiccup, I-I just snapped I couldn't bear to see you treated that and by your own blood no less, it made me so angry, I'm sorry I couldn't control it, please forgive me?} The Void Singer begged.

{It's fine I forgive you just tell me what happened after I blacked out.} And so the dragon retold exactly that including the scene in the healer's hut, for he was still in control and could see and hear, just not move, after the brief storytelling, Hiccup decided on his next course of action.

{Alright I'll continue to 'act normal' here until you're ready, it wouldn't be wise for me to just up and leave, they might try to follow me.}

{That sounds like a good idea, and maybe I could teach you better mental control, so something like that doesn't happen again} Myrkur mumbled the last part, and after reassuring him that he was forgiven, Hiccup went to bed, which happened to be by hanging upside down by the rafters again.

{No wonder you sleep upside down, it's so comfortable.}

{I know right. Haha}

Sorry about taking so long to update. Just exams and whatnot, I am also going camping with the family for a week, so I might have a bit more after, but no promises. Like I said I have no update schedule and only write when I feel like it and when I have time, and rarely are those two conditions met at the same time, so again gave sorry for the long delay. Hope you enjoy

Shout out to Reviewers

Nightfurylov3r

Crystallion12

TheShardsOfDarkness2138

And

Myrkur

Thanks for the reviews it means a lot :)


	2. The Finding

Dragons and Men

"Talking" 'Thinking'

::Dragon Talking:: :Dragon Thinking:

 _*Noise*_ {Telepathy}

 **Hiccup P.O.V. Noon**

Hiccup was wandering through the forest near Raven Point, mind wandering he wasn't really paying any attention to where he was going, after a while he started to go off the trail and onto a game track that he both knew and didn't know, a side effect of the memory implant, he soon arrived at a stunning cove. Walls dozens of meters high in an oblong oval shape, with a waterfall fed lake taking up just over half the area, and an entrance hidden so well you could only find it if you knew it was there, he could sense something coming from the rocks by the entrance, like a bee buzzing, or some sort of purring. Ignoring it, he continued down the rocks till he came to the floor.

{Amazing, isn't it?} Myrkur asked suddenly startling me,

"yah it is really beautiful, no wonder you wanted to meet here"

{That and I've put a barrier around it, so only some one who knows of its existence can find it.} The dragon said boastfully, proud of his accomplishment.

"so you said you wanted to train me, in mental control" I ask sort of nervous

{Yup that and magic, but it's no easy task so be prepared to be exhausted, okay so first I'll help you get into your mindscape} Myrkur explains

"my mind scape?"

{Yes now just calm your mind, breath in, and out, in, and-} before he could finish I felt a tug behind my eyes and everything went black.

(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)

 **Astrid P.O.V. early morning**

"Now I want you to follow him if he goes anywhere he doesn't normally go, or anyplace that might be valuable, if a dragon really is possessing him, we have to keep the information it gathers to a minimum" Stoick explains, I just wonder how he got possessed by a dragon, it must've been in that week or so he ran away, well that explains the weird things he said during the fight with Snotlout.

"yes chief" I say with as much determination as I could muster.

"and don't let him wander into the forest, if the dragon so how finds out we know it may try to get rid of him, understand?"

"Yes Sir" I say understanding completely, I then wander off trying to find Hiccup, turns out to be harder than I thought, when he doesn't want to be found here won't be, and that just makes my job harder, I wander into the Meade Hall to get some lunch, having been looking for the missing child for hours, just as I sit down I spot him heading out the door, quickly grabbing what I can from my plate I rush after him, ignoring the looks of confusion from the others at the table i.e., Fish, Ruff, Tuff, and, Snot, out the door I see him walking slowly down the road, seemingly daydreaming, I follow him without making it look like I'm following him till he makes it to the tree line, I debate, weather or not to stop him, either heed the warning of the chief? or follow him maybe to the dragon? But in my moment of indecision, he walks past the first row of trees still having the glassy look to his eyes, making me wonder if it was the dragon's doing, I follow him, slowly eating what remains of my small lunch. I continue like this for quite awhile till all of a sudden, he turns off the path, and onto a barely used game trail,

'now things are getting interesting' I think and slowly follow after him careful not to make a sound, I soon find myself at a pile of rocks, and Hiccup continues as if he doesn't see it, he's just about to run into the wall, when all of a sudden it shimmers and a hole appears in the wall, I gasp

"magic?" I whisper I decided to go around the rocks for fear of getting trapped, in a dragons den, and just about fall off a cliff into a grove like area, it has a pond and a waterfall feeding it, but I'm started out of my sight seeing by Hiccup suddenly state talking.

"yah it is really beautiful, no wonder you wanted to meet here" he says as if there is someone there to talk to.

'wait, wanted to meet, is he just under a spell like the rocks or did he come willingly? I'm so confused now, as much trouble as the kid gets into I doubt he would willingly work with a dragon' all of a sudden he yells and falls over, seemingly asleep, I'm just about to go get him when I hear wing beats.

'The Dragon!' I quickly hide as best I can while still being able to see what's going on, it's nothing like any other dragon I've ever seen, most are at least two different colors, but this one was a solid jet black, streamlined body, long tail and powerful wings, the dragon swiftly came down landing only for a quiet second, picking up Hiccup and flying off, as silent as the night it self. Only one word came to my mind to describe this dragon

"The Nightfury"

* * *

Sorry for such a long wait and such a short chapter, just nothing would come to me, I'll try to do better in the next one, that's it so if you enjoyed, saw an error, have an idea, or just want to say hi, leave a comment telling me and I'll try to reply as soon as I'm able to, Cya next time


	3. The Taking

Dragons and Men

"Talking" 'Thinking'

::Dragon Talking:: :Dragon Thinking:

 _*Noise*_ {Telepathy}

 **With Stoick. Late evening**

"CHIEF, Chief Stoick" Stoick was shaken out of his thoughts by a pounding at the door. Grumbling he stood and walked to the entrance, opening the door just before another round of knocking was about to occur.

"What is it?" He asked, a little annoyed at being interrupted.

"it's the boy, Snotlout, he's awake" at this Stoick jumped to attention.

"Lead the way"

By the time they got to the elders hut, the sun had set, casting the path into a eerie twilight, somehow fitting the mood, Stoick reached up to knock when the door opened, and elderly Gothi stood on the other side, with a knowing smile on her face, fully aware that her knowing whenever someone was at her door, creeper even the most strong willed vikings out. She waved Stoick in with a smile, and giving a glare to the tag along that sent him quite quickly on his way. Stoick found his nephew sitting on the end of the bed with a cup of herbal tea, looking worse for ware, pale skin, dull eyes, he looked horrible, the chief looked to Gothi for answers, but receiving none he went to the source.

"Snotlout? What happened, it looks like you just faced of a monstrous nightmare" Stoick laughed, but at the mention of the dragon he paled even more, if that was even possible, this slightly disturbed him, knowing that the Jorgensen were brave, if not foolish family, for something to scare him this badly, something must really be wrong. So taking on a gentler tone he asked

"Snotlout, what is the matter, what happened, talk to me."

"it was a Nightfury" he said softly

"it was chasing me through a forest, black as night, could only see its eyes, taunting and insulting me every step I took, I tried to get away but it was toying with me, it would seem like I lost it, then it would appear right in front of me, I guess if finally got tired, it pounced, about to rip out my heart, it said "if you ever threaten my hatchling again I will personally hunt you down and kill you" then I woke up." And after that he's said no more, no sound passed his lips for the remainder of the night. Stoick turned to Gothi, Confused by the statement of the 'Nightfury' in the boys dreams. At his look the elder shrug her shoulders

"did the dragon posses him too?" He asked dreading the answer, but was relieved when she shook her head.

"Thank Thor, I don't think I could handle another possession" he said relief and grief flowing through him.

"let's just hope nothing else goes wrong" he told the elder women, She gave him a look that said

'Now look what you've done' he was confused until he heard a shrill yell

"CHIEF"

* * *

 **With Astrid. Noon**

"Nightfury" she slowly got up from behind the rocks, afra-cautious that the beast might come back, she slowly down the same way Hiccup had, doing a quick survey of the area told her that this was a spot the dragon frequently visited, the scales littered everywhere and the burnt patches of ground, probably to sleep on, contributed to this conclusion, then the reality of what just happened sunk in.

'The Nightfury took Hiccup!'

'The _Nightfury_ took Hiccup!'

'The Nightfury took _Hiccup_!'

No matter how she emphasized it didn't make her feel any better, she was supposed to be looking out for him, to stop something like this from happening, that dragon could be doing anything to the poor boy right now, everybody knew that the boy was the weakest in the village, I mean come on some kids half his age could lift more than him, Hiccup was completely defenseless, and in the clutches of a dragon, and ' _The Unholy Offspring of Lightning and Death itself_ ' no less, it made her cringe just to think what kind of torture he was going through.

After those morbid thoughts she looked up, and realized that her little adventure had lasted far longer that she'd like, the sun was setting, descending the already low light of the forest to a eerie twilight, along with it the sense that this was just the beginning.

The sun had completely set by the time she got to the village, Astrid took a moment to calm her racing heart, took a deep breath and shouted.

"CHIEF"

* * *

What!? Another update so soon, don't worry I'm just as surprised as you, even though it's so short, yah 2 updates in a week, anyway thanks for all the support it really helps

Special Thanks to:

Crystallion12

TheShardsOfDarkness2138

SilverMidnightFury

MMPluc

Nightfurylov3r

Myrkur

Thanks for your wonderful comments it means so much to me, to a teenager, still living in his parents basement, not even out of high school yet, more mental conditions you could shake a stick at, but yah hopefully you enjoyed. And if you have a suggestion, see an error, or just want to say 'hi', leave a comment.

I will see you next time Cya


	4. The Tampering

Dragons and Men

"Talking" 'Thinking'

::Dragon Talking:: :Dragon Thinking:

 _*Noise*_ {Telepathy}

"CHIEF!" She yelled as loud as she could, running, only stopping to ask a villager she couldn't quite remember the name of where Stoick was, as fast as she could manage.

"Chief the dragon took Hiccup!" Astrid, once she found him, told him what had happened, leaving out nothing, not the disappearing rocks, nor the conversation he Hiccup had, presumably with the dragon.

"And then he swooped down out of nowhere, picked him up and flew off" she finished.

"Well, let's hope it didn't notice you and that the beast brings him back soon" He said with a resigned sigh, looking out over the village, he sighed again,

'Why couldn't my life be easier'

(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)

It was dinner time when she saw him, looking around like it was his first time in the village, that glossy look still in his eyes, she followed him to his house, being as silent as she could, when he got to the door, he stopped, turned, and looked her dead in the eye,

"Astrid, why are you following me?" He said in that monotonous voice he had taken on, she froze, trying to come up with an excuse,

"I, I-um I," she stuttered,

"My dad wanted you to watch me didn't he, he wanted to make sure I didn't get hurt again going in the forest" he sighed, but with the look on his face and the tone of his voice it sounded down right terrifying.

"Look I'm fine nothing has happened and nothing will happen, I know those woods like the back of my pa-hand, the back of my hand" Hiccup said, trying to cover up his mistake.

She was still silent when he went inside, and even now as she was walking towards the Chief, seeing him come out of the Meade Hall, she still hadn't been able to come up with a response, when suddenly she felt like she was getting a headache, groaning, she walked up to the chief, to give her report, but just as she opened her mouth, she blacked out.

* * *

Surprise, I'm not not dead, where did the time go, I am Super sorry about the gap, but school started and I have had barely had enough time to do my home work, let alone write this, it's like 2 in the morning right now, and sorry for such a short chapter, and I don't know when I'll be able to write again, please don't hate me :'(

Anyways like always, if you have a suggestion, see an error,(wich you probably will, lol), or just want to say "Hello" be sure leave a comment. Seriously, I love constructive criticism

 ** _Special Thanks_**

Myrkur

TheShardsOfDarkness2138

Crystallion12

Nightfurylov3r

MMPluc

SilverMidnightFury

The Dragon Nidhogg


	5. The Plan

Dragons and Men

"Talking" 'Thinking'

::Dragon Talking:: :Dragon Thinking:

 _*Noise*_ {Telepathy}

I saw the Hofferson Las approach me right after lunch, though she looked rather disgruntled, and she put a hand to her head, before collapsing,

'is this going to become a normal occurrence' I thought as I rushed over, shouting for someone to alert Gothi, as I picked her up and consequently turned around I saw Hiccup, looking right at me, with his dull green eyes, no longer brightly shining, forest green, now more of a dull jade, and though up all the curses I knew, and directed them at the beast that had taken, but not taken my boy,

"This end here"

(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)

{you probably shouldn't of let him see you} Myrkur said, getting a little frustrated, I replied

{Well if someone would tell me why I slipped into calling my hands _paws,_ I might have been thinking clearly, we both know she caught it and that it would only further prove their suspicion}

{it's because of the setup, for the adoption, speaking of which, I need some of your blood}

"What?"

{it's so the magical knows who and what it's dealing with} he explained alleviating my worries

{Okay when do you want me to come?}

{Now would be a good time... plus I miss you, telepathy just isn't the same, you know?}

"trust me, I know"

(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)

"But something _has_ to be done we can't let it continue to affect the rest of the village, two of our own have already fallen, one terrified to step outside, and one that doesn't remember the past few days at all!" there was a round of agreement from all that was present at the round, stone table, a fire burning softly in the hollow center, the fires casual dance contrasting to the very serious conversation happening just above it.

"who knows who it might strike next, one of you? One of the children? Who knows, maybe it'll even go after Stoick!"

"Quite Mildew" said chief ordered the resident hermit, but for once agreeing with him

"But Mildew is right we do have to do something"

"I say we cast off all those corrupted by the beast stop it from spreading, for its only been those near the runt that fall!"

"QUITE MILDEW. We are not casting anybody out, I'll commission Gothi to prepare something, in the meantime, I'm going to have a little talk with my _son_ "

"But what are we going to do about dragon training? We've postponed to long already, it's getting colder by the minute" a new voice pitched in

"and besides, even if you do get to talk to the dragon how do you know that it won't kill the lad as soon as it realizes it's been found out" another voice added, this one he recognized, it was Gobber, and he did have a point

"Fine we will wait until Gothi Has prepared something then we will confront the dragon possessing my son, until then, let the dragon training begin!" there was a loud cheer as people made to the large doors to the outside, only two people remained behind

"I'm worried about him"

"you wouldn't be a father if you weren't"

"Should I make him join"

"if you can, yah it would be suspicious not to, the wee lad was always going of about killing dragons, forbidding him from joining would be to risky if we want to keep him alive" the only response was a long, tired sigh

* * *

Hello again such a long wait, I'm sorry, but I only seem to get any inspiration at absurd times of the day, like really, last chp was written at two in the morning, this one at four in the morning, maybe I hit my head too many times on the wall trying to come up with something, lol.

Any hope you enjoyed this chapter, and always if you got an idea, saw an error, or just want to say hi, leave a comment, have a good day, Cya


	6. The Execution

Dragons and Men

"Talking" 'Thinking'

::Dragon Talking:: :Dragon Thinking:

 _*Noise*_ {Telepathy}

Evening came and went with little trouble for Stoick, not that that was saying much, and after finishing dinner, on his way up the hill towards his house, he saw something, a dark shadow moving from the tree line towards his house, jumping up through a supposedly open window - _on the second story -_ Stoick began to run, faster and faster, but not fast enough for the same dark being jumped back down and took off back into the forest, but Stoick did not stop running, bursting through the door and up the rickety staircase to Hiccup's room, but nothing was out of place, drawings on the wall, desk cluttered with charcoal paper, everything looked normal, except one thing, a piece of paper was pinned to the wall, now that in and of itself wasn't what worried him but the writing on it,

 _Dear Dad_

 _If your reading this then I'm long gone by now, and knowing you, you wouldn't have found this until even later, I'm running away, I know it's cowardly, and not the viking way, but I was never a real viking anyway was I? I hate it in the village, I'm always being mocked and bullied, my only redeeming quality is my smith work and most people don't even know that I practically run the forge now, the only ones who care are Gobber and Gothi, and just in case your wondering, I'm not coming back I know how to take care of myself, besides I would rather hug a dragon than come back_

 _Signed Hiccup_

Tears glistened in His eyes as he put the letter down and sat on the tiny bed that was Hiccup's

'It's all my fault, if only I believed in him this whole mess could've been avoided' it was then that he decided that this could last no longer and set his course for Gothi's hut

(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)_(_)

A dark shape was zooming through the trees, seemingly gliding over the forest floor, and it wasn't till it reached a small clearing did it stop, it was then that the full moon shone down on it, and the intricate markings in the dirt, that the shape was revealed to be a dragon, with a person on its back.

"Wow Myrkur, no wonder it took so long, this is amazing"

::Yes it is, most of the time was waiting for the full moon, and keeping watch over the runes, one mistake, no matter how small, could have disastrous effects, so Hiccup, don't step on the lines::

"oh well want to get started"

::Yes let's, first you see that circle of runes over there, no those ones, yeah, those one need you blood on them, doesn't matter how it get the just that it does:: and so it continued like this for some time into the night, few drops of blood here, tracing a rune there and at last they came to the center standing beside each other

::Ready?::

"Yes"

::You didn't smudge any lines did you?::

"No, I didn't"

::What about that third swirly rune, you made sure to trace that one outside to inside and not inside to outside?::

"Yes, yes I did everything you told me to do when you told me to do it, and I know the importance of it"

::Alright, it's just, I don't want anything to go wrong, because if it did it co-::

"Could have disastrous effects, I know, you've only been saying that the entire time we've been here"

::Sorry, I'm just so nervous, I'm about to be a father::

"And I'm finally going to get a father that cares and believes in me, so don't worry, I'm just as nervous as you are, but anyway, how about we get this thing started" and as the last rune was traced, Hiccup began to feel a pressure in the back of his head, and the last thing he saw before the darkness consumed him, was his father's worried face.

* * *

Hello…. Sorry bout such a long time, I ment to get this out on Christmas, better late than never, right? I can't say when I'll update again, because I don't know, like always, but it probably will not be anytime soon, I'm determined to finish the story so don't worry about that, also I have an idea for another story, but I'm not sure if I'll actually post it or not, but anyways

Any way, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and always if you got an idea, saw an error, or just want to say hi, leave a comment, have a good day, Cya ;)


	7. Sorry

Hello again. Wow, where did the time go? It's been 9 months, and I just want to say, I'm sorry, I really am. I _had_ been working on some content, but my computer crashed, and I lost everything, twice, and after that it crapped itself and I haven't been able to get a new one until now, so I had now way of writing anything, but to get to the point, I will finally get back to writing, but I probably won't be posting anytime soon, because school has stared and I have a really heavy class load, so I will ask you to be patient with me, that and I'm not a really good writer, but I digress, I will be writing, I won't be uploading anytime soon, and when I do upload it will be a rewritten D &M, so I will be deleting this one, probably, and I do have I couple ideas floating around.

Anyway Cya later.


End file.
